


Favor

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me?” Jas looked me in the eyes. I was on top of him, straddling his torso, as we lay on his bed.<br/>“Sure.” I replied, sounding more interrogative.<br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said sarcastically.<br/>“It means, ‘I don’t know what you’re up to but I’ll just play along.’ What did you mean?”<br/>“I love you. That’s what I mean.” He smirked. “And in our current position, I’m sure you know what I’m up to.”<br/>I could already feel my pants tighten with the anticipation. Taking me by surprise, he quickly flipped us over so he was on top of me with my legs still around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

Edward’s POV  
“Do you trust me?” Jas looked me in the eyes. I was on top of him, straddling his torso, as we lay on his bed.  
“Sure.” I replied, sounding more interrogative.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said sarcastically.  
“It means, ‘I don’t know what you’re up to but I’ll just play along.’ What did you mean?”  
“I love you. That’s what I mean.” He smirked. “And in our current position, I’m sure you know what I’m up to.”  
I could already feel my pants tighten with the anticipation. Taking me by surprise, he quickly flipped us over so he was on top of me with my legs still around him.  
I gasped. “Why are we doing this?” I asked once I recovered.  
“You know why.”  
I could tell he was avoiding eye contact, covering it up by kissing and nipping at my collar bones. This topic was alway brought up but we never really knew the answer to the question. Why are we doing this? Because it felt right. Because it felt good. Because I couldn’t stop. Because I loved him.  
Ignoring his reply, I rolled us over again. I liked being in control.  
Jasper chuckled and asked rhetorically, “What are you doing?”  
Ignoring his retort, I slipped my hands under his shirt, rubbing up and down. I could hear his breath increase. It quickened every time I brushed over the light dusting of hair above his belt. I pushed the his shirt up above his chest and leaned down to kiss it. The bed shook slightly as he tried to get his shirt off without interrupting me. I looked up and watched as he struggled.  
When he finally removed it, I chuckled and leaned forward again. Jasper ran his hands down my back and tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I let him pull it over my face and toss it away from us. He went for my belt buckle and I looked down at his face as he pushed my pants down. He looked up at me silently telling me to take them off.  
I plopped down on my back next to him and took my pants off. I saw his were already off. Speedy little fucker. We were both naked on his bed. I looked up at the ceiling and my heart started racing when I remembered we didn’t lock the door. Right as I was about to say something, I felt a hand on my stomach and shut my mouth. The bed shifted as Jasper moved in between my legs. I grabbed a pillow to prop my head up.  
I let out a slight moan as he looked up at me. He smirked knowing how much I wanted him. He grabbed me and slipped the head of my dick into his mouth. I groaned as I exhaled. He went slow at first, almost too slow, swirling his tongue around me. It was all I could do not to jerk my hips up. He knew how to take care of me. I always let him.  
I reached down and ran my fingers through his sandy hair. He moaned as I lightly fisted my hands and pulled. That little noise forced me to jerk my hips up. I felt myself slip farther into his mouth. I couldn’t control myself anymore. I closed my eyes and pushed his head down. He opened up and let me slip down into his throat. I felt him gag slightly and moved my hands to grip the sheets.  
I opened my eyes as he took me in all the way again. I moaned and threw my head back. I took a deep breath and looked up at him again. Jas was gorgeous. He looked up at me continuing and keeping eye contact the whole time. It was too much and I knew I’d cum soon if I didn’t look away but I couldn’t. He just continued bobbing up and down. I watched my cock disappear with each movement. I finally forced myself to look away and closed my eyes, focusing on the sensations this boy was sending through my body.  
I bucked my hips a little and he knew I was close. He started going faster. I groaned and gripped the sheets as my dick pulsed in Jasper’s mouth.  
He wiped the side of his mouth with his thumb as he moved up to kiss me. I could taste the jizz on his tongue. I groaned as he straddled my and started grinding on my spent dick.  
He looked down at me with a knowing smile. “Good?”  
“Fucking fantastic,” I replied hoarsely, eyeing his dick resting on my abdomen. I could see a drop of precum and all I wanted to do was lick it clean.  
“Wanna return the favor?” He brought his hand down to stroke himself.  
“Come here,” I said as I put a hand around the back of his neck. I pulled him down to kiss him. Slipping my arm around his waist, I flipped us over once again and started kissing down his neck and chest.  
“Hey, Jas,” Emmett, Jasper’s older brother, came barging through the door with his laptop. “There’s this killer b--”  
“What the fuck, man?! Knock the fucking door!” Jasper shouted as I scrambled to cover myself with a pillow.  
“Wait,” He set the laptop down on the desk next to the bed. “Hold up a sec.”  
“Get the fuck out of here!” Jasper shouted, throwing a pillow at Emmett.  
“Jeez,” Emmett said grabbing his laptop off the desk and turning around. He mumbled something as he closed the door behind him.  
“Uhm... I should go.” I said, clearing my throat.  
“Fucking cockblock!” Jasper yelled at Em through the door. “Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“Yeah,” I said grabbing my clothes. “I guess that covers one less person to come out to, yeah?"  
Jasper just scoffed as he got up from the bed and slipped his jeans on over his hardon. “I’ll talk to him.”  
“Show me to the door?” I said pulling my shirt over my head.  
“Of course.” He smiled.  
We made our way down the stairs. He kissed me at the door and opened it for me.  
“You still have to return the favor, Cullen!” Jasper shouted when I reached my car.  
“Hold me to it.” I yelled back as I started the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first work so be nice. Hope you enjoyed! :D  
> Thanks to 97JanettDelMarHassenburg for helping me out.


End file.
